Things That Go Boogie in the Night
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. When the Boogie Man plans to plunge Townsville into perpetual darkness again, it's up to Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC), Mojo, and the Powerpuffs to turn this beautiful nightmare back into a sweet dream! Oneshot.


**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville(yawn) has brushed its teeth and put on its pajamas and gone to bed.

Rebecca, who's wearing pink pajamas trimmed with lace at the arms and legs and a pair of fuzzy dark pink slippers, sits on a wooden chair next to her little cousins the Powerpuff Girls' bed, reading a bedtime story. Blosom, who's cuddling a small brown teddy bear with a red bowtie, Bubbles, who's cuddling her beloved Octi, and Buttercup, who's cuddling an alligator plushie, listen intently. "And when the prince discovered that the slipper fit Cinderella perfectly, they were soon married and lived happily ever after."

The girls sigh wistfully. "I love that story," says a starry-eyed Blossom. "It was beautiful!"

"Thank you very much for reading to us, Becca." says a grateful Bubbles.

"You're quite welcome, Sweethearts." she replies kindly. As Rebecca begins to get up to turn out the light, Bubbles says, "Uhm, Becca?"

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Could you leave the door open a little bit after you turn the lights out, please?"

"Certainly, Sweetie." Rebecca replies.

Buttercup turns to Bubbles with a sly look in her eye. "Yeah...after all, we wouldn't want _him_ to come by!"

"Him?" a panicked Bubbles echoes. "Him who?"

"The Boogie Man," Buttercup replies forebodingly. "The creepiest, scariest, nastiest, long-finger-and-pointy-teeth havingest, little kid-gettingest monster in the world! But don't worry...he only comes out..._AFTER DARK_!" The green Powerpuff rears up in a menacing pose.

"_EEEEEEEEEEK_!" Bubbles shrieks fearfully. Upon hearing this, the professor rushes frantically into the room. "Girls, girls, what's wrong?" Bubbles promptly bursts into tears. Rebecca looks disapprovingly at Buttercup, "Now Buttercup, you shouldn't keep scaring your sisters like this."

"Okay," the green Powerpuff replies somewhat grudgingly. "I'm sorry, girls."

Rebecca places a consoling hand on Bubbles' shoulder and gently dabs the tears from her eyes. "Now, don't be afraid, Bubbles. There aren't any monsters here." The blue Powerpuff gives a small sniffle. "Really?"

"I promise." Rebecca replies warmly.

"Becca and I will be just down the hall in case you need us." the professor adds.

"Also," Blossom adds. "Don't forget what we do when we find monsters."

"Yeah," Bubbles replies, feeling light-hearted again. "We beat 'em up!" She throws a small punch into the air and giggles.

"All right, Darlings, it's time for sleeping. Good night little ones, and please have sweet dreams" Rebecca gently tucks her little cousins in and gives each of them a gentle kiss on their foreheads. She then gives the professor a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Uncle John, pleae have sweet dreams, too." The professor gives her a small kiss in return. "Please have sweet dreams, too, Becca Dear."

After the professor leaves, Rebecca turns out the girls' lamp and switches on the pink bunny nightlight by their be. She then leaves the room, leaving the door open a crack as she goes, and heads toward her own bedroom. Once she enters the room, Rebecca kicks her slippers off next to her bed, switches off the lamp on her nightstand, snuggles under the covers and drifts off to sleep.

Little did anyone know, however, that things, unfortunately weren't to remain peaceful for long. Deep within an abandoned night club in the heart of the city, funky music is playing. Inside of the night club, there are a bunch of ghouls, goblins, monsters, demons, and other creatures that looked terrifying. They all hung around at tables, making the scene lively with conversations and some monsters starting a little brawl of their own. Just then, Jerome enters the room, upon which everything grinds to a halt. "Ladies and gentlemen," Jerome announces. "Ghouls and goblins, freaks and monsters of all ages, we introduce to you the man with the plan on the street with the beat, the one...the only...buh-buh-buh-BOOGIE MAN!"

The Boogie Man enters the room, holding a disco ball-topped silver cane in his right claw. "Hello, friends," he greets them with a jagged sneer. "I come bearing an important message."

"Cool!" "What is it?" "Ooh, dish it, Boogie Man!" the beasties exclaim excitedly.

"Well, it just so happens that I, your Boogie Man, have yet another plan to plunge this city into perpetual darkness, and this time those dratted Powerpuff Girls won't be able to stop us." the Boogie Man replies. The beasties cheer and whoop wildly at this. "Yes," the Boogie Man elaborates. "Scissors is at the Townsville Power Plant right now cutting the main power cord, and I'll have the sun blocked out by dawn. Only now when the Powerpuff Girls come to stop us, we'll all give 'em what for." The monsters cheer and whoop again.

"So, remember," Boogie Man elaborates. "When things get creepy,"

"Blame it on the Boogie!" the beasties finish.

"And when things get _sssssssSPOOKY_,"

"Blame it on the Boogie!"

"And when things get _FREAKY, FUNKY,_ and _NASTY_,"

"BLAME IT ON THE BOOGIE!"

"Now, let's get going!" The Boogie Man and his nightmare crew then hurry into town to enact his plan.

Over at the Townsville Power Plant, Scissors held the phone to his ear and said, "Yeah, boss?" On the other line, the Boogie Man says, "Begin Step 2." With that, Scissors used his beak and chomped onto the big wire to bring down all the power in lights quickly go out all over town. In a small house on the outskirts of the city, a small twin boy and girl are asleep in their beds; from under the beds, two voices whisper to each other, "The coast is clear, c'mon!" upon which a flurry of freak monsters come rushing out from under the kids' beds, causing them to scream.

In another house down the way, a drowsy red-haired lady wearing a green nightgown and holding a small baby in her arms, is at her refrigerator, about to get her baby a bottle; as soon as she opens the fridge, she sees a large, jagged toothed beast with glowing eyes looking back and screams.

In an apartment in the middle of town, a man and lady with dark hair are asleep in their bed, when suddenly they feel the beds rising to the ceiling; they scream as a huge purple Godzilla-like monster with a ring in his nose bursts through the roof, with them on top of his head.

From the ground, the Boogie Man looks on with a nasty sneer as his plan takes hold. "So far, so good. Only one more step to go," He glances at his silver-plated watch. "Which will begin in four...three...two...one..." At this moment the sun begins peeking up over the horizon. "Aaaaaand here comes the sun! Now for step three of this funky plan of mine." He flips the top of his cane up and presses a button, causing a giant disco ball to fly up and obscure the sun. "All right!" he cheers triumphantly. "Now we nightmare monsters'll get to party _ALL NIGHT LONG_!" He waves his hands in the air and sways his hips as he completes his sentence.

A small indigo-colored gremlin with one eye happens up to the Boogie Man and worriedly says, "But sir, aren't you concerned that the Powerpuff Girls will come and stop us again?"

"Yeah," a lady monster with long purple hair, wearing a t-shirt, a pair of bell-bottom jeans, and a pair of sneakers adds. "They really gave us what for last time."

"Don't worry, my friends," Boogie Man replies with a jagged sneer. "Those _POWEDERPUFF_ Girls won't be able to do anything to us this time." He punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh.

Meanwhile, back at the Utonium Chateau, Rebecca wakes up and gently rubs her eyes. She looks out the window and realizes, to her amazement, that it's still dark out. "Oh my," she notes. "I must have woken up in the middle of the night!" As her gaze falls on her digital clock, Rebecca suddenly notices something amiss. "Wait a minute, it's 1 A.M. in the morning! Something strange is going on!" Becoming aware of the funky music and sounds of monster growls emanating from outside, her concern grows. "This sounds like trouble! I'd better call Mojo." Quickly nabbing her cell phone off of her nightstand, Rebecca quickly dials her boyfriend's number.

Over at Townsville Park, the volcanotop observatory is peaceful inside. Mojo's still lying asleep, but hears ringing on his nightstand. Groggily waking up, Mojo picks up the phone and answers with a yawn, "Mojo's residence, Mojo Jojo speaking." On the other end, Rebecca said, "Mojo, I'm sorry for waking you up, but this is kinda urgent!"

Mojo rubs his eyes, "Can't it wait until morning, darling?"

Rebecca said, "It is morning, Mojo! My alarm clock says 1:00 a.m., but everything outside is playing funky music and there's a bunch of monster growls. You might wanna come over here fast."

Growing very concerned, the monkey replies, "This sounds serious. I'll be there in my hovercraft in an instant, which is to say that I shall arrive quickly to remedy this situation, which is to say that I shall make haste to arrive so that we may solve this problem."

"Thanks so much, Mojo," Rebecca replies. "I'll go get the girls and meet you. Bye, Sweetie."

"Bye, Honey." Mojo replies, upon which he hangs up.

Rebecca then rushes down the hall to the girls' bedroom. Standing by their bed, she whispers, "Girls," upon which the Powerpuffs slowly wake up. "Becca?" Blossom mumbles groggily. "Is something wrong?" Buttercup inquires.

"We seem to have an emergency on our hands, girls," Rebecca replies worriedly. "The sun hasn't risen yet, and there's a lot of funky music and monster growls coming from outside."

The Powerpuffs exchange concerned looks with each other. "Looks like the Boogie Man's at it again." A nonplussed look crosses Rebecca's face. "There really _is_ a Boogie Man?"

"Yes," Blossom replies. "He's tried before to plunge Townsville into perpetual darkness so he and his crew of nightmare monster could have free run of the city, and it looks like he's trying again." A fierce look crosses Buttercup's face. "Let's go pound that joker and get Townsville's light back."

"Wait!" Bubbles cries urgently. "It might be too scary out there!"

Rebecca gently takes the blue Powerpuff's hand(Or should we say lack thereof) and says kindly, "Don't be afraid, Bubbles Sweetie. Your sisters and I will be with you all the way and we won't let anything bad happen. I've even called Mojo and he'll be here soon, too."

Feeling much better, Bubbles replies, "Oh thank you, Becca, you're so kind!" and gives her cousin a gentle hug. Rebecca smiles and blushes. "You're quite welcome, Bubbles Darling. And always remember what we do when we find monsters."

"We beat 'em up!" Bubbles throws a punch into the air and giggles again.

Rebecca and the girls then hurry off and change into their daytime clothes; after Rebecca's quickly slipped on a pair of pink sneakers, she and the Powerpuffs quickly hurry downstairs to meet Mojo.

They met up with Mojo once they opened the door and he said, "Good thing you alerted me before hand. I checked over at the power plant and somebody must've snapped the main wire to make all the electricity gone, which is to say that someone cut through the wire to make all the power in Townsville vanish, disappear, go poof, and not function."

Blossom said, "Boogie Man's up to this to make another disco inferno."

Bubbles said, "We better sock it to him and make him pay!"

Buttercup said, "You said it!"

Mojo picks up Rebecca in his arms bridal style and said, "Let's go and stop him!" With that, they took off flying to find the menace and try to bring an end to the disco fever.

As they presently reach the heart of the city, Rebecca and the others observe the Boogie Man an a large collection of nightmare monsters dancing and jiving to the music. "Not so fast, Boogie Man!" Rebecca exclaims angrily as the group approaches him.

The Boogie Man gives a nasty sneer. "Well, well, well, what have we here but a bunch of party crashers."

"Oh, you're so vain you probably think this song is about you." Blossom replies indignantly. "Don't you?" "Don't you?" Bubbles and Buttercup add.

"You've got a lot of nerve keeping everyone awake with this racket, Boogie Man." Rebecca says accusingly.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Boogie Man says with faux sympathy. "Heh, there's no time for sleeping now, 'cause thanks to my latest scheme, we're gona make this _niiiiiiiiight last for-ever_!" He sings out the last syllable of his sentence as all of the beasties cheer in the background.

"All right, Boogie Man, no more funny stuff," Rebecca says seriously. "Either you give Townsville its light back, or we'll give you what for!"

"Well, is this a challenge I hear?"Boogie Man replies slyly. "Well, I, your Boogie Man, am willing to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Rebecca inquires. "I don't think you're in much position to bargain." Mojo adds seriously.

"I challenge _YOU_ to a dance off!" The Boogie Man motions toward Mojo and Rebecca dramatically. "The rules are if the two of you can best me with your dancing skills, which ain't going to be easy, I'll return the light to Townsville. However, if you lose, Townsville stays dark FOREVER!" Bubbles shudders, "Oh no!"

Mojo and Rebecca exchange determined looks with each other. "WE ACCEPT!"

"Excellent!" Boogie Man replies. At that moment, Jerome happens up to the Boogie Man and whispers, "Boss, you can't be serious! You're not really planning on bringing the light back, are you?" The Boogie Man laughs nastily with a gleam in his eye. "Of course not. I just like stringing these posers along."

Gathering into a huddle, Mojo and Rebecca thought of their plan. Rebecca said, "We gotta show those low-life scum how we dance." Mojo said, "You're right, my dear. We must, I repeat, must show them everything we've got and stop this madness once and for all. Any ideas for a dance duet?"

Rebecca said, "The only duet I did when I had my ballet recital were when I was Aurora for Sleeping Beauty, being an understudy of the Black Swan/Odile in Swan Lake, and understudy for the Sugar Plum Fairy in The Nutcracker. I don't think ballet's their style, but I do know Latin dancing." Mojo said with a smirk, "Alright, let's salsa."

Mojo and Rebecca walked towards Jerome, then Mojo said, "Got anything for a couple dance? We need something at a good pace for a start." Jerome shrugs, "Yeah." The little monster gets out a CD, puts it into the player, then 'The Time of My Life' from Dirty Dancing began to play.

A cat lady monster wearing a leopardskin leotard and high-heeled boots traipses up beside the Boogie Man. "All right, now let's get it on!" he shouts, upon which Rebecca and Mojo begin dancing, then Boogie Man and the cat lady follow suit.

_Now I've had the time of my life,  
No, I've never felt like this before,  
Yes, I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you,_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life,_  
_And I owe it all to you,_

As the beat picks up, Mojo and Rebecca begin dancing a bit faster, waving their arms and moving their legs back and forth, while Boogie Man and his partner dance disco-style, waving their arms in the air and gyrating in place.

_I've been waiting for so long,  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me,_

_We saw the writing on the wall_  
_As we felt this magical fantasyyyy,_

_Now with passion in our eyes,_  
_There's no way we could disguise it secretly,_  
_So we take each other's hand,_  
_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_,

Rebecca and Mojo hold hands as he twirls, then catches her, then they both begin gyrating back and fourth, waving their hands in the air, while Boogie Man and his partner stomp around from the left to the right.

_Just remember...  
You're the one thing I can't get enough of,_

_And I'll tell you something..._  
_This could be love,_  
_Because,_

_I've had the time of my life,_  
_No, I've never felt this way before,_  
_And I swear it's the truth,_  
_And I owe it all to you,_

_Hey Baby,_

Mojo and Rebecca begin dancing faster, shimmying back and forth, then stop and take each other's hand; they then begin quickly tapping their feet back and forth on the ground, and wave their arms, while Boogie Man and his partner stand in place and wave their arms up and down, then begin stomping and shimmying from left to right again.

_With my body and soul I want you more than you'll even know,  
So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control, no,  
Yes, I know what's on you mind when you say, "Stay with me toniiiiight,"_

_Just remember..._  
_You're the one thing I can't get enough of,_

_And I'll tell you something..._  
_This could be love,_  
_Because,_

_I've had the time of my life,_  
_No, I've never felt this way before,_  
_And I swear it's the truth,_  
_And I owe it all to you,_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life,  
And I've searched through every open door,  
'Till I found th-he truth,  
And I owe it all to you,_

Rebecca and Mojo hold hands and begin shimmying around quickly, then they stop and stand next to each other and quickly shake their arms and legs around, while the Boogie Man and his partner shimmy back and forth, then stand in place and shake their shoulders.

_Now I've had the time of my life,  
No, I've never felt like this before,_

_Never felt this way..._

_Yes, I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you,_

_I've had the time of my life,_  
_No, I've never felt this way before,_  
_And I swear it's the truth,_  
_And I owe it all to you,_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life,_  
_And I've searched through every open door,_  
_'Till I found th-he truth,_  
_And I owe it all to you..._

When the music stops, Rebecca and Mojo stop dancing, and are surprised to see the Boogie Man and his dancing partner slouched to the ground, panting for breath. "Yay! They won, they won, they _WON!_" the Powerpuffs cheer, hopping up and down.

"Well," the Boogie man says as he catches his breath. "I hate to say it, and I do mean that I _REALLY_ hate to say it, but..." He can barely get the words out. "You...beat me. And I hate to say this even more, but, you folks are mighty good dances."

"You guys got mad skills." the cat lady adds.

"So, as promised, I will...NOT BRING THE LIGHT BACK!" The Boogie Man punctuates his sentence with a nasty laugh. Rebecca and Mojo look on aghast. "But...I thought we had a deal!" Rebecca exclaims. "Yes," Mojo adds. "Our deal was that if we won, you would restore Townsville's light, which is to say that if victory was ours, you, in turn, would have to hold up your end of the bargain and unblock the sun and bring back the power."

"You silly people," Boogie Man laughs. "You've apparently forgotten a very important rule...NEVER TRUST A BOOGIE MAN!" The Boogie Man laughs evilly as he then runs off toward his car.

Mojo snarls, "Why, that night demon! I'll be sure to send him back where he belongs!" Rebecca and the Powerpuffs looked at the monsters surrounding them, then Rebecca said, "You go after him, Mojo! The Girls and I have a little dance of our own to beat these creeps!" Blossom said with a nod, "Let's stomp the yard!" With that, the Powerpuffs and Rebecca faced the monsters as they began to dance to "Let's Groove Tonight" by Earth, Wind, and Fire.

The monsters share nasty sneers with each other. "These posers are _REALLY_ askin' for it, aren't they?" a green Godzilla-looking monster in a pair of sunglasses says to the long haired blue lady gremlin next to him. "So, let's give it to 'em!" the lady gremlin exclaims, upon which the monsters begin jiving along with them.

_Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,  
Buh-boogie down, down upon down,  
We can boogie down, down upon down,  
Buh-boogie down, down upon down,_

_Let's groove tonight,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_Share the spice of life,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_Baby slice it right,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_We're gonna groove tonight,_  
_(Down, down,)_

The monsters begin gyrating around Rebecca and the girls, stomping their feet and shaking their shoulders. "Hah, just TRY to beat out our mad dance skills, posers!" a large green and yellow ostrich monster in star shaped sunglasses scoffs. Nothing daunted, Rebecca begins pirouetting in place, then stops and begins rhythmically dancing where she stands. The girls join in by shaking their arms and kicking their feet in the air.

_Let this groove, get you to move,  
It's all right, all right, aaaall right,  
Let this groove, set in your shoes,  
So stand up, all right, aaaall right,_

_Gonna tell ya what you can do with my love,_  
_Aaaall right,_  
_Let you know, girl you're lookin' good,_  
_You're outta sight,_  
_Aaaall right,_

_Just mooooove yourself_  
_And glide like a 747,_  
_And looooose yourself in the sky_  
_Among the clouds in the heavens, cause,_

_Let this groove, light up your fuse,_  
_It's all right, all right, aaaall right,_  
_Oo oh oh,_  
_Let this groove, set in your shoes,_  
_So stand up, all right, aaaall right,_

The monsters pick up their pace and begin swaying their hips to the beat and waving their hands(Or in some cases paws, claws, and wings) in the air. Rebecca and the Powerpuffs then quickly pick up their own pace as Rebecca begins rapidly tapping her toes on the ground in a Samba dance, waving her arms up and down, and down and up again, while the Powerpuffs do a funky breakdance routine.

_Gonna tell ya what you can do with my love,  
Aaaall right,  
Gotta let you know, girl you're lookin' good,  
You're outta sight,  
Aaaall right,_

_Just teeeeell the DJ_  
_To plaaaay your favorite tune,_  
_Then you knoooow it's okay,_  
_What you found is happening now, oh-oh,_

_Let this groove, light up your fuse,_  
_It's all right, all right, aaaall right,_  
_Let this groove, set in your shoes,_  
_So stand up, all right, aaaall right,_

Sensing defeat, the monsters begin dancing faster, shimmying back and forth and kicking their feet up and down. Rebecca and the girls then pick up their pace, too, as Rebecca begins dancing a rapid boogie-woogie, and the girls do acrobatic dance moves(With Bubbles doing an amusing move by walking on her hands).

_Let this groove, get you to move,  
It's all right, all right, aaaall right,  
Let this groove, set in your shoes,  
So stand up, all right, aaaall right,_

_You will find peace of mind on the floor,_  
_Take your time, come and see, you and me,_  
_Give a little sign,_  
_I'll be there after a while if you want my love,_  
_We can boogie on down..._  
_(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,_  
_Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)_  
_Down,_  
_(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,_  
_Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)_  
_Boogie on down,_  
_(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,_  
_Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)_  
_Down,_  
_(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,_  
_Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)_  
_Boogie on down,_  
_(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,_  
_Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)_  
_Down,__(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,  
Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)  
We boogie on down,  
(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,  
Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)  
On down,  
(Down, buh-boogie down, down upon down,  
Buh-boogie down, down upon down,)  
Boogie!_

_Let's groove tonight,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_Share the spice of life,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_Baby slice it right,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_We're gonna groove tonight,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_We're gonna groove tonight,_  
_(Down, down,)_  
_Ooh!_

As soon as the music stops, Rebecca and the Powerpuffs stop dancing, upon which they notice all of the monsters slumped on the ground, gasping and wheezing for breath. "Yay!" Rebecca and the girls cheer. "We got 'em!"

Rebecca turns to her cousins, "Girls, you go to the powerplant. I'll go find Mojo and help him tackle that creep."

"Sure thing, Becca." the Poweruffs reply, upon which they and Rebecca then disperse.

Rebecca takes off to find Mojo and sees him using his laser gun to aim at Boogie Man's limo. Mojo has his finger on the trigger, aims for one of the tires, and says, "Eat concrete!" Pulling the trigger, he fires a red laser at the tire and makes the air pop. Boogie Man snarled, "Dang, busted tire!" Rebecca shouts, "Mojo, all the other monsters are beaten! We had another dance contest and won!"

Boogie Man sees Rebecca on the sidewalk shouting to Mojo, then he growls, "You bratty ballerina! You'll pay for this!" Opening his window and pulling up towards the sidewalk, he grabs Rebecca's arm and pulls her into the limo! Mojo gasped in alarm, "Rebecca!" Opening the roof window, Boogie Man comes up and is holding Rebecca in a headlock as his other hand is holding a knife to her neck. Boogie Man shouts, "Don't go after us or she dies! She's my meal ticket out of here!" Rebecca snapped, "No, I'm not!" With that, she grabs Boogie Man's wrist holding the knife and flips him over her shoulder to have him fall on the hood of the limo. Mojo said with a huge grin, "Whoa!" Rebecca said, "Don't underestimate a girl who knows taekwondo."

"Oogh..." the defeated Boogie Man groans.

"Great job, Becca!" Mojo cheers. "You really nailed him!" Rebecca smiles and blushes slightly.

Meanwhile, at the power plant, the girls are hovering through the hallways, looking for the main power source. "Hmm," Blossom muses. "It must be around here somewh-ah, here it is!" Spotting the main power frame, Blossom quickly rubs her fingers together and shoots a large bolt of lightning into the machine; upon this, the machine promptly whirs back into function again and all throughout the city the lights begin popping back on.

From the streets below, the still very worn and worse for wear nightmare monsters, who only had enough strength to lift their heads, look up to see the brightly lit houses and shudder in fear. "Uh oh," a monster resembling a sock with eyes and feet notes worriedly. "They've somehow gotten the power up and running again."

"Don't worry," a large, green, one-eyed lady monster in a Carmen Miranda outfit replies. "As long as they don't unblock the sun, all will be well." Little did they know, however, that the girls were just about to do just that.

Looking toward the sky, Blossom notes, "All right, girls, now let's take down that disco ball and end this nightmare."

"Sure thing, Blossom." her sisters oblige as the Powerpuffs then take to the sky. Once they begin closing in on the disco ball, Blossom says, "All right, girls, let's hit it with the Razzle Dazzle." A concerned look crosses Buttercup's face. "Are you sure, Blossom? That move's always a bit risky."

"That's true, Buttercup, but it may be the only thing strong enough to take the disco ball down," an equally concerned Blossom replies. "We'll just have to hope for the best."

"I still like to call it, 'Sassafras!'" Bubbles says. Her sisters simply look at her oddly.

"Ready? _RAZZ-LE DAZZ-LE!_" The Powerpuffs quickly rocket toward the disco ball and fly rapid circles around it, hitting it with everything they have in a blast of neon flower petals, until it explodes with a resounding blast. The girls then begin slowly descending back to Earth.

Back on the ground, Rebecca and Mojo look on with delight as the disco ball is demolished. Just then, the girls land at their feet and begin stumbling around in a daze. "Goodness!" a very concerned Rebecca exclaims. "Are you girls all right?" inquires an equally concerned Mojo.

"We're fine." Blossom replies dazedly. "That move was just a little tricky." Bubbles adds. "But it got the job done." adds Buttercup. The girls then seat themselves on the ground until they can get their footing back.

The group smiled as they see the power come back and the sky turning a little brighter with a beautiful sunrise. The monsters began to retreat to their dark realm, while the Girls took Rebecca and Mojo back home. Rebecca said, "Mojo, you really wowed the monsters and me." Mojo said with a small yawn, "It was nothing, really. I'm just pretty lucky that I have a girlfriend who doesn't have two left feet and is a great dancer." Rebecca gives Mojo a big hug and kiss, causing him to blush. "You're a mighty great dancer yourself, Sweetheart."

Mojo then hops back in his hovercraft and flies off, waving to Rebecca and the Powerpuffs as he leaves. "Goodbye, friends! Please take care!"

"Goodbye, Mojo! Please take care, too!" Rebecca and the girls call back, waving politely. After Mojo has left, Rebecca and the girls yawn and slowly make their way back into the house.

Moments later, the professor traipses by the Powerpuffs' room to check on them and is surprised to see the girls sound asleep in their bed, with Rebecca curled up at the foot of their bed, dozing. Hiding his surprise, the professor then slowly and quietly tiptoes away.

Narrator: "So, once again, the day is saved, thanks to Rebecca, Mojo, and...the Powerpuff Girls! Well done, folks! You've certainly turned this beautiful nightmare into a sweet dream!"

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Monsters-Roger L. Jackson  
Professor Utonium/Man in Apartment-Tom Kane  
Blossom/Monsters/Twin Girl-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Cat Lady Monster-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Red-Haired Lady/Twin Boy-E.G. Daily  
Boogie Man/Jerome-Kevin Michael Richardson  
Scissors/Narrator-Tom Kenny  
Blue Lady Gremlin/Lady in Apartment-Jessie Flower  
Sock Monster/One-Eyed Gremlin-Kevin MacDonald  
One-eyed Lady Monster-April Winchell  
Ostrich Monster-Dee Bradley Baker  
Purple Lady Monster-Wendie Malick  
Green Godzilla Monster-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Monsters-Jerry Orbach, Kari Wahlgren, Jennifer Hale, Rob Paulsen


End file.
